Welcome to the World of Muggle Technology
by kimonogirl5
Summary: what happens when school starts again for our young heros? Will hermione ever find true love? who stole ron's sandwhich? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N _

_(i deleted the prologue because it was horrible) Okay now's the official first chapter. *everyone claps. Ron whoops. Draco groans. "Just leave me alone muggle!" he exclaims. "No way Malfoy that wouldn't be any fun" I give a mischievous smile* Well anyway, I hope you're excited because I know I'm dying to mess around Draco's life. Now enjoy the story! Oh, and before I forget, thank you to alindy for giving me my fist review! ^_^ I feel so special!_

_I STILL do not own Harry Potter or a Very Potter Musical, nor do I own the website you are on._

Chapter One

"Good morning class!" the teacher at the front of the classroom exclaimed.

"Good morning Mrs. Granger." the class said blandly.

"I can't believe they made your mom a teacher!" Ron whispered to Hermione in utter disbelief. Sure there weren't many teachers left but she's not at all magical! He just couldn't get it through his thick head.

"Well it is **muggle** studies! Emphasis on the muggle." Hermione said with a roll of her eyes. Harry chuckled.

"Yeah but still…" Ron argued weakly, "It's just weird!"

"HEY! No talking back there!" Mrs. Granger yelled, "Now as I was saying,

"This year we were lucky enough to get enough cell phones and laptops for the whole class!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed with an energetic smile. Then Goyle raised his hand.

You may be wondering why a pureblood was taking muggle studies. The answer is to prevent another blood prejudice Voldemort. If you teach them about other cultures you don't really have to worry about it too much.

"Yes?" The perky teacher asked.

"What the bloody hell is a seel-foone?" he asked with a frown.

"Young man!" Mrs. Granger exclaimed, "We do not use that language in this class! 20 points from Slytherin!" Then her expression softened, "Its pronounced cell phone." When she saw the confused expression on most of the class's faces she explained, "A cell phone is like an owl only the message is instant and you don't write it you speak it into the phone and it comes out a different phone."

The class gaped at her (not including Hermione, Harry, and Ron). They were shocked that such a thing existed and they didn't know about it. Hermione sighed. Her class could be so clueless! Harry and Ron were laughing.

"I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't laugh!" Mrs. Granger said. Harry and Ron were immediately quite, knowing that if they got in trouble with her mom, Hermione would give them a long winded lecture later.

"That's better. Now we will be using the laptops in class for a couple months or a couple weeks. It depends on my mood and your behavior." She pointedly glared at Goyle. He scowled. Why were teachers always picking on him?

"We will be partnered up when we are using the laptops like we are today. Ok the pairs are Ron and Hermione," Hermione rolled her eyes looks like she would be doing all the work.

"Harry and Ginny," she continued. Ginny blew a kiss to Harry. He blushed.

After a few minutes of naming partners she came to the last names.

"and Pansy and Draco." She finished.

"I can't work with her! I'll end up doing all the work because she'll be too busy drooling over me. Which is understandable because I am good looking." Draco sneered.

"I would no-" Pansy argued but then realized the truth. "Ok maybe I would…" she trailed off.

"Ok then I'll partner you with someone who won't be distracted by," she paused, clearly not believing this would happen even if he did look good, "your umm looks.

"Hermione, I'm sorry sweetie but I know you're not fond of him so you won't…drool as he puts it, so your new partner is Draco and Pansy you get…whoever Hermione was with."

Pansy pouted. Why did Drakey have to butt in and put her with a stupid weasel?

Draco looked just as upset but at least he wasn't with that leech any more. Now he was with the bush haired freak. _Oh joy._ He thought sarcastically.

"Now in the pairs," Mrs. Granger continued. "I want one partner to get 2 cell phones from the table over there." She pointed to a table full of shiny rectangle with curved edges and screen to her left, "and the other partner to get 2 laptops from the table over there." She indicated to a table full of big shiny rectangles.

Hermione glanced over at Draco. He met her gaze with a glare and then abruptly got up and headed toward the cell phones. Hermione rolled her eyes. Typical Malfoy, leave her with the heavy objects.

"After you have your things I want you to take a seat. The seat you sit at will be your assigned seat for the rest of the school year." she said.

Draco had already taken a seat at the back of the classroom and was staring at the wall obviously thinking. Hermione sighed and sat next to him.

"Usually in class we will only use one laptop per group but while you're learning and getting set up you will each use a laptop.

"Now I want you to open your computers and turn them on by pressing the button at the top of the base of the computer that's all alone." When everyone was done with that she said, "Use the touch pad at the bottom of the computer to move the mouse whi-"

"MOUSE!" Lavender screeched in horror.

"Ms. Brown calm down!" Mrs. Granger told the now hyperventilating young girl. "There are no mice. The mouse I am talking about is the white arrow thing on your screen."

Lavender's eyes glazed over as she processed this. "Oh…" she said slowly and looked awfully embarrassed afterward.

Draco snickered. "Just how stupid are muggles? That looks nothing like a mouse." He whispered and waited for the snicker he was sure that would come from his friend next to him. Except he forgot Granger was next to him. He turned to see what was keeping the laugh only to be met by Hermione's cold glare. Draco turned back again and pretended to be busy waiting for what the teacher had to say next.

Hermione sighed. It wasn't the most reasonable thing muggles had named.

Once Mrs. Granger was done checking to make sure everyone was done with the task she moved back to the front of the room. "Do you all see the icon that says internet?" she asked. Everyone nodded. "Good, now double click it."

Lavender shrieked yet again.

"Ms. Brown we're not on a roller coaster so I would very much appreciate it if you would stop screaming!" Mrs. Granger said as calmly as she could but a scowl was still placed on her face. "Now what is it?"

"The computer broke!" she wailed, disregarding what her teacher just said. "Something popped up!"

"40 points from Gryffindor and if you yell again it will be double that amount." Mrs. Granger yelled.

Many Gryffindors shot her dirty looks. Malfoy snickered, Hermione shot him a glare. If looks could kill he'd be dead right now.

"The internet popped up." Mrs. Granger explained when she had calmed down enough. "Ok, class is almost over so turn off your computers and get your stuff together. Tonight I want you to surf the web. No not literally just explore the possibilities."

"Oh this is great!" Hermione said to herself, "Now have a reason to go on to !" She smiled dreamily thinking of all the stories she'll read.

Draco grinned. One less thing to search for. Hmmm…interesting name…

_A/N_

_Ha ha! Finally done typing! Too much typing in one night_

_*starts to cry. 'Ohhh its ok' Hermione coos. 'Don't feel sorry for her she deserves it. She's trying to mess up my life' Draco sneers 'well you deserve it' 'no I don't' 'yes you do' 'no I don't' __**hello can we get back to me**__ 's/he started it' they both mumble. Sigh lovers… 'We are not lover!' they both shout. Not yet at least. I wink.* _

_Ok sorry about that really tired so I'm talking to the characters. XD well here's a question for you all to answer- who is your favorite harry potter couple?_

_If you actually answer in a review you get a cookie (not from the dark side…they lied about having cookies) you get two cookies if you say your favorite harry potter couple I dramione._

_Yes that was a bribe XD_

_Oh and one thing._

_Before I post the next chapter I need 3 more dramione stories._

_One for Hermione to read, one for Draco to read (his story doesn't have to be dramione. It just has to include him.), and one for them to read together._

_Keep in mind this is rated T and I am not changing the rating for one of your stories._

_Ok, well_

_REVIEW PLEASE_


	2. Chapter 2

i'm sorry for the late up date! i am just getting really distracted by other dramione stories *glares at the good dramione authors* lol jk. well onto thestory. grrr i hate typing these up.

I don't own Harry Potter or Red Vines

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Merlin! Harry your books are really popular!" Hermione exclaimed in shock to the raven haired boy on her bed fighting with a ginger over a bag of Red Vines.

Harry ignored her. He was too busy arguing to answer. "I bought them, so they're mine!" He insisted with an outraged scowl.

"I didn't have enough money!" Ron exclaimed indignantly and tugged the bag of Red Vines his way, "Besides," he said a bit brattily, "I saw them first."

"Lier! I was the one who pointed them out in the store." Harry yelled, pushed over the edge by Ron's obnoxious tone. He pulled the bag towards himself.

"NO! I DID!" Ron roared with a violent pull of the bag. Hey, he loved his Red Vines.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Hermione screeched over them. Then she cleared her throat and gave them a sheepish look.

"Well I guess we can share..." Ron grumbled unhappily.

"Good now that that's over and done with you guys will never guess what I found online."

"What?" they said looking a bit more interested.

"You know the book series you wrote about our adventures right?" she asked. Harry nodded so she continued, "Well, some muggles made up these websites where they write things of what they wish could've happened in the books or if they don't want the adventures to end they write a new plot with the same characters or new characters. Well, anyways, the muggles have written 482,462 in counting about your books."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. Ron didn't look much better either.

"Oi! Harry I never knew you were good enough of a writer to get other people to actually read it, let alone write about it!"

"...Well apparently I am..." he muttered, still in absolute shock.

"-Wait what did they write about!" Ron said suddenly, pushing Hermione out of the way to click on the hyperlink that said Harry Potter and start scrolling around.\

"Hey!" Hermione cried as she was pushed away from her laptop.

"Merlin! With Pansy!" Ron cried as he was scrolling around.

"OOOoooOOOooo." Harry and Hermione chorused teasingly.

Ron looked away blushing and focused intently on looking at the other non-Pansy story, but then stopped and thought for a bit and got a mischievous grin on his face, "Well, now that I think about it that might be nice with her pug face gone in all..." he said with a dreamy look on his face.

"EWWWWW! I sooooo did not need that image in my mind!" Hermione grimaced, a look of pure disgust on her face.

Ron chuckled as his attention returned to the computer, "Hey, 'Mione. I-I think you sh-should read th-this." Ron managed between hysteric laughs and wiggled his eyes suggestively before laughing even harder.

Hermione suddenly became quite frightened about the story he planned on showing her. What ever it was it couldn't have been good. She became quite mortified when she saw what he was referring to. On the screen said:

"**The Bookworm and the Ferret **by **MyChemicalRomance70**:

6 years after the war, Hermione is content with her job, her friends, and her family. However, when Draco Malfoy turns up in her bookstore, little did she know that her life would take an unexpected turn.

Harry Potter, T, English, Romance, c22, w 102 k+, Hermione G. & Draco M."

Hermione gaped at it. How could anyone think that there was anything close to romance between her and that-that-PRAT! (for the lack of a better word) That would never happen in a thousand years. Anger suddenly surged through her veins.

"How could a muggle even think that!" She exploded.

"Not only that," Harry said with a laugh as he browsed around the website, "There's 21,893 more where that came from."

"WHAT!"Hermione screeched, "21,893!"

That coaxed another bout of laughter from the boys. Hermione felt conflicted. It was a repulsive idea and yet it was intriguinging for it was the lovable good girl+bad boy pair. SHe was utturley distraut that she was curious to read it now.

"'Mione you've got to read it! You were dared." Ron and Harry chimed and burst into laughter again.

Hermione's curiousity got the better of her. "Fine I'll read it." She grumbled.

* * *

"Typical Granger. It's all stories." Draco sneered as he browsed through the website. Then something caught his eye. "It seems Potty's written a book. Wonder if he's mentioned me in his books."

He clicked on the link that said Harry Potter and tons of stories popped up. Draco smirked, "looks like most muggles don't have much of a life if all they're doing is writting fanfiction for Potty's books." Draco said to himself with a grimace. "I wonder if anyone has decided to give me a girlfriend yet?"At that he laughed. Like any of the girls at Hogwarts deserved a piece of him. He grimaced. No thanks. He'd have to pass on that one. But still he was curious. He selected Romance, Draco M., T(because he thought it'd be more interesting), and Complete. Then he hit go. His eyes widened in shock. There were 12,015 stories about his love life! I wonder whom with?

He searched every girl (not including Granger because who was sick enough to imagine him with the bookworm?) and only came up with less than half of the stories. His eyes widened in distress. They couldn't have made him gay could they? Then a worse thought struck him. Had they put him with Granger? He cringed at the though but searched it anyway, detirmined to prove they thought he was gay rather than smitten with the beaver. He decided he would read a short multi-chapter story about him and her to make sure his sickening curiousity about him and Granger would go away. He clicked on the first short multi-chapter story he came across that looked interesting which happened to be named "The Everlocked Room. He would soon regret that action.

* * *

HaHaHaHa I have finally finished typing. about time too. i am starting to seriously have problems with computers *looks at the key board and screams at it, throws it across the room, then stalks over and picks up the key board and types the events* well i hope you enjoyed the second chapter. ^_^

REVIIIEEEW


	3. I'm Sorry!

I am very sorry but I just no longer have the inspration to continue writing this story.

If you wish to continue with my story go ahead. I give you my permission.


End file.
